


no cakes this year

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA'S BOY!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: It was Deuce's birthday. Supposedly.But somehow he found himself on a day full of needless troubles and limited time sales.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	no cakes this year

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, deuce. thank you for faithfully appearing in my main story and made them entertaining!!

The sun have just risen. Finally, after a long while, Heartslabyul has a free time left to spare. That means no preparing for tea party, or whatever impromptu ceremony for the sake of Riddle's absured rules. Well, Queen of Heart's. But that didn't make it any less ridiculous. Ever since the overblot incident, Riddle have been quite lenient. It just took a lot for their dorm leader to eventually let go of that principle he lived with, and even then, Trey has to remind him to not be overly strict.  
  
Their dorm aside, Deuce awoke with a good mood. Today is his birthday. He isn't home, but that was what a phone is for, he supposed. Normally, his family would celebrate by blowing candles after dinner. Upon entering Heartslabyul, the cake his mother makes fell short to the ones they serve at their parties, but it's still the taste of home. Deuce has every right to miss being with his family for the day he considered special.  
  
He dialed the number to his mother for a video call, waiting for her to pick up. Deuce had woken up early, so Ace, his obnoxious roommate, is still very well asleep. That's a good thing. He doesn't despise him per say, but Deuce would prefer his phone call with his mother to not be interrupted. It's a special day, and what better way than to hear his mother congratulate him?  
  
"Deuce!" his mother greeted over the call. The voice cracked a bit from poor signal, but he could see her perfectly well. "I was about to call you first. Seems like you beat me to it."  
  
Not that waking up early is a problem for Deuce. It's just not something he prefers, if he has more time to sleep. He beamed to the camera, waving to his mother. "Mom," he greeted back. "I wanted to win from you for once."  
  
"That's right. You're a big boy now, after all." Deuce heard his mother sigh with endearment. "Look at how much you've grown.... I'm so proud of you."  
  
He could feel his cheeks grew warmer from pride. Hearing that from someone he treasures the most, on itself was already a form of gift. After what he put his mother through in his deliquent days, that's only fair to hear. "Thank you, Mom. I wish I was home today."  
  
"Don't be! Celebrate with your friends while you get to. We can celebrate all we might the years after, but there's no telling if you'll get to see all your friends like how you are this year, right? You're going to owe me stories when you return for summer break." his mother affirmed, tough as ever. As much as he wanted to be with his family, this was enough to let that go. His mother doesn't want him to be guilty for celebrating his birthday elsewhere. That's very much like her.  
  
"I guess so, then.. But I'll miss the cake you make me for two years ahead."  
  
"Oh, the cake? To be honest with you, I haven't prepare anything. So you're sparing the work for me this year. But I can arrange a delivery, if you really want to."  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary!" Deuce quickly declined the idea. "I'm good here. I just wanted to say.. Your cake is still the best, is all."  
  
His mother laughed over the phone, earning Deuce yet another smile. "Look at you, you have your way with words now!" she said, nonetheless impressed. "I suppose that's just you getting older. Happy Birthday, Deuce."  
  
Regrettably, he didn't get to hear that over the sound of Ace yawning and tossing on the bed. "Is that your friend?" his mother had asked, to which he replied with a quick yes, before shooting Ace the best glare he could muster at 6 AM. "Ace, for god's sake. Get a sense of your surroundings for once."  
  
"Huh? Deuce, what are you doing..... It's dawn." Ace roused from his pile of blanket, with his eyes barely open. The spikes in his head is a terrible mess from sleeping.  
  
"I'm on a call! Be considerate!" Deuce had the call set on mute, so his mother wouldn't have to hear their pointless banter.  
  
"I'll be considerate when you don't wake me up," said Ace, uninterested with the ongoing matter. "Huh, just when I'm about to actually be able to sleep..."  
  
"You slept like a log. Stop complaining and be silent."  
  
"Hmmm." that's a relieve, knowing Ace was about to return to sleep. Deuce's thumb hovered over the unmute button, intending to resume talking with his mother, right when Ace broke tranquil and asked, "What day is it?"  
  
"Wednesday. June 3."  
  
Deuce almost reached to tap the unmute button once again, only for Ace to sit up with a tumultuous gasp, enough to make Deuce be grateful to have his phone in firm grip. Else it would've fallen for nothing. "Crap! The party!"  
  
That doesn't sound right. Deuce didn't remember today to have anything like a party to be arranged. "What party?"  
  
"The unbirthday party, you fool. You have the memory of a goldfish, I have no doubts you'll forget."  
  
"You're not any better then I am!" his poor mother had to witness this so early in the morning, what a horrible way to start the day. Deuce have actually thought it's going to be a good one. "What do we need to do for the party? Painting roses?"  
  
"That's the usual. I recalled Dorm Leader requested something else for this one in particular... Shit, I can't remember. You help me."  
  
"You literally just accused me of poor memory."  
  
"Agh, fine! I'll try to remember through the class. We'll get whatever that is." Ace climbed down the bed, onto the desk, then froze in place. Deuce prepared himself for another bad news. "Deuce. It's Wednesday."  
  
"It is. I told you that."  
  
Pale as ghost, Ace announced their impending doom. "Our first class is alchemy. We got two assignments untouched."

* * *

They arrived to the class on time, on the upside. The downsides, they got the homework wrong. Deuce had marked the wrong page for the assignment, and so did Ace, but since they got each two homeworks, they were partly lucky to have one of them right. Better than missing the mark altogether.  
  
That panic costed Deuce to end the long awaited video call with his mother. He didn't even get to hear her give him birthday wishes. Maybe that can wait, after they're done with the party. Riddle might have been more forgiving, but he's still the same dorm leader. He wouldn't allow for slack in their preparations.  
  
To balance it all out, Ace remembered what they were supposed to get. That's one problem out of the way. "Dorm Leader Riddle requested golden eggs for this party." Ace recalled, after finding it written on the bottom of his phone's jumbled list of notes. "On the store off campus ground."  
  
"Huh? Aren't we supposed to get everything from Sam's store?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't find those golden egg in there. It's limited goods."  
  
Deuce swallowed at the thought of limited sales. That's a war ground, and he'd rather not to go through one. Deuce had frequently shopped for his mother on those types of sales, but it was nightmarish. The fight he had to put into it was no joke. "Is that some seasonal premium egg kind of thing?"  
  
"I guess. If you can't get them on Sam's store, you know how rare they are." Ace idly flipped through his text book with his eyes on the clock. Probably counting minutes to lunchtime. "Trey-senpai told me today is a special type of cake. It was Riddle's demand, too. We can't really refuse."  
  
Deuce had wondered if any of them remembered his birthday is today. And if it would've angered Riddle that they ended up having a different kind of party. It's the safest to keep it to himself, at least until the party is over to break it to them that to him, it wasn't unbirthday party.  
  
On lunch break, they didn't eat much. The initial plan was to grab for those eggs the quickest they could, and a time they can use to ensure that is the lunch break. Deuce wrapped up his meal with a glass of milk and waited for Ace to do the same. "If you eat that slow, we will never get to buy the eggs." he said, anxious at the thought of the goods running out.  
  
"Ace-chan, Deuce-chan!" Cater walked up to their table, announcing his arrival by calling them ahead. "When are you going to get the golden eggs Riddle asked you to buy?"  
  
"Now," Ace answered him, after swallowing the last of his chicken sandwich. "Deuce is experienced in grocery shopping, and he said by this time it's actually already late to fetch them. But there's no harm in trying."  
  
"I see. Then, I'll come to help! The more people the better, isn't it?" he chimed in. Cater's voluntary aid was both relieving and concerning, unless he was experienced with limited sales purchases. "I'll be in your care, Deuce-chan."  
  
They headed to one of the nearest store by the campus. The golden eggs are highly sought after, obvious from the banners displayed on all nearby grocery stores. Their timing had forced them to visit a couple stores that had ran out of eggs, until they arrived to one with buyers spilling out of the gate. They were obviously lining out for the eggs, and by the looks of it, it's the only store where the eggs are left.  
  
Deuce had predicted this to happen. Ace and Cater, who weren't used to busy stores, seemed very reluctant to enter. "Are you sure we're really going to come out of this with two dozens of golden eggs?" Cater asked, his phone held high to record the crowd. It's a festive sight to see this many people looking for a rare variety of basic supply. Ace was being useful for once, taking a shopping cart upon entering the store.  
  
"With a fight, definitely." Deuce answered with an unfitting determination that surely got them impressed, because he looked like he was on a war frontline. His eyes was of different shine, and his fist was even clasped, for a classic delinquent imagery. "Ace, Diamond-senpai, scatter to the outer ring of the crowd and aim for the egg. I'll go through the crowd and secure them."  
  
Right then, the speaker blared throughout the store, gaining attention of all customers. "The last of golden eggs is for you to grab! Only three boxes left in stock!"  
  
And there goes the battle cry, as Deuce put it. The customers went rampant. It's hard to navigate himself through the sea of people swarming left and right, but he's absolutely confident those golden eggs are going into their cart. With enough practice from the track and field club and lifetime exposure to year end sales, Deuce dashed among the crowd for the gold carton containing those rare delicacies. Cater and Ace, who fell behind in experience, drowed in the crowd and struggled to even take a step back. "Deuce! Crap, where is he?!" Ace cried as he aimlessly find footing in the mass, while Cater was still standing with his phone held high.  
  
"Ace-chan, to the west! Deuce-chan is heading west!" Cater informed him, putting his device in use to locate Deuce.  
  
Ace clumsily brought himself to the west side of the store where the crowd is the most intense. It wasn't even possible to raise one hand above the chest, with this many people rushing for the last boxes of those eggs. By the time he reached the aisles full of meat and dairy products, he gave up fighting the current and does what he do best. "Deuce! Where the heck are you?! Are you alive?!" he squawked, loud enough to be clear above all the noises people in that store has. He didn't receive a reply, so with what was left of his will, Ace pushed through the crowd once more. "Deuce!!"  
  
"Ace!" he heard him cry out, and when Ace turned to see him, he was already standing on an empty display shelf with two boxes of golden egg in tow. "We made it!!"  
  
The flock of customers who were pursuing the eggs quickly turned towards Deuce. He secured the eggs safely in his arms, mindfully holding them, and skillfully jumping from table to table towards the cashier, cutting the chase straight to payment. The collective groans of disappointed customers and store owners was in unison, but at least they got the treasure. "Diamond-senpai, money!"  
  
Cater, who was still standing on the same spot he was, quickly rummaged for his wallet and tossed it over to Deuce. "Catch!"  
  
It went through multiple heads, some gaping in awe, then towards Deuce to catch. He caught the wallet with his mouth, and Ace, still stuck in the crowd, announced their victory. "We did it!! We got the eggs!"  
  
The damaged property was twice the price of their golden eggs, but it was worth the fight.

* * *

Before the next lesson starts, they made it back to the school grounds. Cater was the only one to made it out of the store with minimum aftermath. Ace's uniform jacket wasn't only full of wrinkles, but also spills of fruit juices someone in the crowd was holding. He must have accidentally squashed the package and got them on his clothes. Deuce, to put lightly, was a disaster. He's got the damage Ace has, with the addition of tear on his jacket uniform's elbow, and his dorm badge is in danger of falling. His red and black ribbon was almost completely undone. To make it worse, his hair is a tangled mess, and his tie was gone. Lucky enough, Ace had picked that up before they left the scene.  
  
"All this trouble for limited edition eggs..." Ace blotted the juice away with a couple ply of tissues. "If Riddle is not satisfied, I'm gonna go riot."  
  
"There, there, Ace-chan. We did well, I find it hard for Riddle to be mad when you're already trying your best like this." Cater comforted him.  
  
"I still remember getting collared over a Mont Blanc," Deuce pointed out. Ace furiously nodded in agreement. "Let's hope he actually changed for the better."  
  
They delivered the eggs to the kitchen, where Trey was already waiting. He apparently had texted Cater before that he wanted to secure those eggs for Heartslabyul in the common kitchen, so he was delighted to see them arrive on time. He wasn't as pleased to see the mess their junior was in, however. Especially Deuce. "Are you thinking to attend the class looking like that?"  
  
"Do I have options..?" Deuce struggled to get a knot out of his hair, even with Cater's help. "We got the eggs, at least."  
  
"If you have Crewel for your next class, you'll definitely be kicked out for daring to attend his lesson with a torn uniform."  
  
"It's not like I can buy a new one this instant, Clover-senpai. And no, our next class isn't going to be Crewel's."  
  
Trey opened the golden carton to examine the eggs inside it. The remaining occupants of the kitchen are watching closely, expecting to see golden shelled eggs.... Only to see ordinary eggs neatly arranged in the carton box.  
  
"Huh? We risked our lives for _this_?" Ace scowled at the normal looking egg, offended for the trouble they had to go through to get them. Deuce, the one who was able to retrieve that egg, felt equally disappointed. Only not as outspoken as Ace was. His uniform had to suffer the aftermath, he has the right to be disappointed too.  
  
"Whoa, easy there! The looks wouldn't justify how good these are." Trey closed the first box to examine the secone one, relieved to know all of them are in good condition. "They came for a special chicken breed. You'll only know how good they are when you get to eat them."  
  
"Did you try to make us look forward for the cake, or are you just defending these eggs?"  
  
"Now, now, Ace-chan. Don't you have a class to go?" Cater gave up trying to fix Deuce's tangled strands, pouring his attention to the eggs they obtained to take pictures of them.  
  
"Is it fine to enter the class smelling like groceries?" Deuce genuinely asked. He got over looking like a hairball on his birthday. Not that anyone was aware that today is his birthday, though. He'd rather have it that way, than to be remembered looking his worst on this particular day.  
  
Trey took off his uniform jacket, offering the garment to the sulking Deuce. "You don't have to. Us third years are done with classes for today, you can wear my jacket."  
  
Following Trey's lead, Cater also stripped his uniform jacket to lend it for Ace. "We'll see you when we prepare for the party, okay?"

* * *

Deuce had questions over Trey's jacket smelling like freshly picked mushrooms. There wasn't any room to complain though, when they were saved from the hassle of carrying the evidence of their grocery trip. All Deuce wanted now is to sleep, after all of his energy was soaked up for the egg hunt. Yet they still have a party to prepare.  
  
Back at home, this would've been the day when he is freed from chores. His family, particularly his mother, wanted this day to be special. At where he is right now, being spared from chores sounds like a faraway dream. Things are bound to be different when he isn't where he usually is. It brought him down a bit, but Deuce wasn't about to disappoint his mother by resisting changes.  
  
The class was over after what felt like six hours of lecture. They arrived late to paint the roses, but catching up to the rest of the job didn't feel as hard after they've done this many parties before.  
  
Despite the meticulous preparations for their ceremonies, Deuce have noticed the unusually hectic students running about. It was almost like their party was arranged last minute. "I don't remember we have a party today," he heard one of them said. Apparently he wasn't the only one being forgetful that day.  
  
"It's almost time! Quick, to the tables!" the nearby students quickly gave their roses a final brush and hurried for their assigned seats. Ace and Deuce, who were close to done, gave the roses one final check.  
  
"Hey, Deuce."  
  
"Yeah?" he regarded Ace, who was silent throughout the rose painting.  
  
"About this morning." Ace cleared his throat. "The call with your mother, sorry for cutting it off."  
  
Deuce wasn't even upset about it anymore, but now that he's reminded of it, he did feel a bit annoyed. But it's already too late for that. "If there's anyone you need to apologize to, it's my mother."  
  
"I'll make sure to do that later." Ace held himsel from talking, it seemed like, but then went ahead and spoke. "You aren't actually terribly forgetful."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Woah, it's past the time! We need to go!" without any context, Ace brought up a more pressing matter; they need to be on the tables before Riddle arrives.  
  
"Our great leader! The Crimson Ruler! Announcing Dorm Leader Riddle Rosehearts!"  
  
The students cheered to welcome Riddle entering the garden, with Trey as his company. All the preparations was done perfectly. There was no reason for Riddle to be upset, and that's always a good news. "To all of you gathered here, I am impressed with your hard work for today's party." Riddle began. "However..."  
  
That was all it took for all students present to be anxious. It was almost like Riddle was implying something they did wrong. Deuce in particular, was scanning the venue for mistakes. The roses were painted right, they used the right utensils, and the cake is already there.... Except, Cater wasn't there.  
  
"Ace," Deuce whispered, trying to get Ace listen. "Where is Diamond-senpai?"  
  
Ace suddenly broke into cold sweat, while bringing his eyes to scan around the garden for Cater. "He isn't here...... That's trouble."  
  
"We should tell him to come at once!" Deuce was trying to reach for his phone, but no one had the bearings to, when Riddle is in his mood. Trey, who is right next to Riddle, was as tense with his expression.  
  
"However, you've all got the party wrong today. This isn't an Unbirthday Party," before it sent the students into panic, Riddle said, "It's a Birthday Party."  
  
"Happy bithday, Deuce-chan!" Cater showed up from god knows where, holding a plate of what Deuce recognize as giant omurice. It looks heavenly, the egg was shining for a picture perfect dish, and the fried rice was resting below the omelette, instead of being inside it. Deuce was late to catch on how that plate is addressed to him, while the rest of the students cheered on for a happy birthday jingle. Ace, who is sitting next to him, was one of the loudest to sing it.  
  
"Happy birthday, Deuce." Riddle approached his table along with Cater, who safely brought the omurice in front of the gaping Deuce. "It's tough to prepare for a surprise in this dorm, so we got you involved in it."  
  
It finally occured to Deuce that the eggs they were getting are in the omurice served before him. Those golden eggs was for his own surprise. "You guys... Did all of this for me?"  
  
"Ace was the one who arranged this." Trey joined them with a smile. "We might not come up with anything at all, had he not suggest it."  
  
Ace was red as a crab, embarrassed of his card getting exposed. "Hey! We made a deal not to reveal that!"  
  
"Why, so your hard work will be left unacknowledged? Look at how happy you made him."  
  
All eyes turned towards Deuce, who was beginning to tear up. "Deuce? Damn, someone get a tissue!"  
  
"I'm alright!" Deuce declined any form of comfort by wiping his own tears with the back of his hand. "I'm alright. It's just beyond what I expected..." the moment his eyes stopped watering, they came back full force as he started talking again. "I thought nobody knew.."  
  
"Deuce-chan, I don't plan to take pictures while you're crying, but it's somewhat photogenic. Can I still take pictures?"  
  
"That aside," Riddle feigned a cough to gain attention. "There's no way we wouldn't remember. As a Dorm Leader, it's my duty to look after my members. That included remembering your birthday."  
  
"Yeah, Deuce, stop crying. Riddle definitely wants to get closer to you by holding this party."  
  
"Ace, I dare you to say that again and I'll behead you."  
  
"Hey, why not show him the fruit of his hard work today?" Trey took out a knife from its case, then brought it to one end of the omelette. "You have to see this." he effortlessly dragged the knife to slice through the egg, spilling the runny, creamy content to coat the fried rice beneath it. Deuce had sparkles in his eyes at the mouth watering sight, as the egg covered the rest of the plate. "Give it a try." Trey transferred the omurice onto a smaller plate, allowing Deuce to have the first taste.  
  
Red from crying, Deuce wiped the last trace of snot from is face before accepting the omurice. This birthday is the first for him to celebrate without cakes or blowing candles. But it feels no less special than what he had at home. He fed himself, taken aback with how good it was. "This.... This is amazing." Deuce made a halt before his eyes starts to water again. The taste of fluffy eggs combined with the perfectly seasoned fried rice was fantastic. There are numbers of textures he took time identifying, before taking the guess. "You added mushrooms into the rice?"  
  
Cater, of all people, was the one whom shot Trey a knowing look. There's only one definite source of good variety of mushrooms, who happened to be someone Trey has been seeing. His eyes said it all, but Trey was quick to shot it down and gave Cater a warning with his frown. "Yeah, I was figuring out what would go well with ingredients as fine as those eggs, and I came across these mushrooms."  
  
"They're incredible." Deuce said as he kept feeding himself. "Thank you.. For all of this."  
  
"So, mushrooms? I never knew Trey-senpai is opportunistic down to the bone!" Ace snickered and followed on the teasing when he took the obvious hint, but this time earned threatening glares from not only Trey, but also Riddle. They wanted to make this day about Deuce. That mushrooms business can wait.  
  
"Everyone... Thank you. This is everything. I had never asked, yet I..." Deuce smiled through a mouthful of omurice, abandoning manners for once. "Thank you very much."  
  
The party resumed with cakes and a lot of documentary shots, and a live broadcast to Cater's MagiCame. Deuce was grateful, and he didn't hide the slightest of it.  
  
"Oi, Deuce." Ace gained his attention, when they were cleaning up after the party.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This morning, about your mother.... She actually knew about it."  
  
Deuce blinked to register the statement in. "You discussed this whole thing with her?"  
  
"Yeah. She was only pretending to take the call. I was meant to disturb you, but... Instead I was just being rude."  
  
Deuce returned his eyes to the utensils he has been stacking. "If you discussed this with her, I'm fine with it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ace, you heard me. I'm okay with it." Deuce stood up with the box he was meant to carry into the storage.  
  
"So as long as your mother approves, everything is fine by you, isn't it."  
  
With a smile, that Ace had already seen multiple times that day, he heard Deuce told him, "Good to have you as my rival."  
  
".....I suppose." Ace followed his steps into the storage, holding back a smile himself. "Hey, Deuce. Let's give your mother a call after this."  
  
Deuce stopped in his tracks, to look at Ace dead in the eyes. "For real?"  
  
"Yeah. She deserves to hear how your birthday went, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at 3 am today thinking it would be a good idea to work on something short for him. also, i love heartslabyul. i dont know if this is short, but it took me longer than i should. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEUCE!!!
> 
> and of course i have to shamelessly plug my otp into this. im sorry trey, but you deserved it XD;;
> 
> do leave kudos for good luck!!


End file.
